1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to women's undergarments and in particular to an undergarment useful for both bust support and underpanties combined, and specifically to an undergarment that eliminates seams, straps and hooks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years styling dictates that for proper appearance, the seams, hooks and buttons found in underpants and brassieres be hidden or unobservable especially with tight-fitting clothes. Although pantyhose are worn which eliminates some seams, pantyhose are restrictive in that they have to be removed for performing bodily functions. In addition, separately, brassieres of varying weights and material have been used which often include hooks either in the front or the rear of the brassiere. The present invention overcomes these problems by providing a single undergarment which is not restrictive and has no seams, straps or hooks and yet provides both breast support and functions as underpants.